


Hit the Ground Running

by waltzmatildah



Category: The Killing
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah





	Hit the Ground Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/gifts).



She sneaks out into the night. The clouds from earlier in the afternoon have blown away with the biting wind and, above her, almost but not quite drowned out by the promise of the big city, a blanket of stars sets the sky alight.

She looks back as a lamp in the living room is switched off, dropping her house into liquid darkness.

Eyes shut, she spins again; opens them to streetlights and slow moving traffic. If she squints she can pretend the Space Needle comes just a little more into focus, its imposing allure, more than she can resist.


End file.
